Iron Man 3
Iron Man 3 is a movie now in Production. It will be planned to be released May 3, 2013 after The Avengers. Plot In this third installment of the Marvel Studios' film adaptations of Iron Man, the storyline is being described by writer-director Shane Black as being a Tom Clancy-thriller, with Iron Man fighting real world villains. Black stated, 'the studio wasn't happy with the result of Iron Man 2, as a result that pretty much came about due to a rushed production schedule in an attempt to hit a release date rather than simply make a good film. Iron Man 3 will not be another, 'two men in iron suits fighting each other'. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Ben Kingsley as The Mandarin *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen *James Badge Dale as Eric Savin/Coldblood *Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggert/Firepower *To be confirmed as a Chinese scientist *Fan Bingbing as Chinese scientist's wife *Yang Mi as Chinese scientist's assistant *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *William Sadler as Sal Kennedy Production Director Black says that Iron Man 3 will not be another "two men in iron suits fighting each other" film. Instead, it will be more like a Tom Clancy-thriller, with Iron Man fighting real world villians, it will be a post-Avengers the various films will focus on individual heroes, and that the crossovers were designed primarily as a lead in to that Joss Whedon-directed film. Before Jon Favreau stepped down from directing Iron Man 3, he said that The Mandarin would be reworked to fit into the Iron Man 3 movie. Shane Black talks direction of Iron Man 3 and whether or not to expect more Marvel cameos! Trivia *Disney bought the distribution rights from Paramount for $115 million. This deal also included The Avengers movie. *Originally, Marvel Studios and Walt Disney Pictures were looking to shoot this movie in Michigan due to the tax incentives. However, due to North Carolina guaranteeing a $20 million tax credit, the producers decided to shoot there instead. *Gemma Arterton, Diane Kruger and Isla Fisher were considered for a role. Jessica Chastain was cast but she dropped out due to scheduling conflicts. *Although this is the third Iron Man movie, it is actually the fifth time Robert Downey Jr. has played Tony Stark/Iron Man. He did a walk-on cameo as Tony Stark in The Incredible Hulk and is part of the ensemble cast in The Avengers. *Jude Law was considered for the role of Aldrich Killian. *First film in the series not to be directed by Jon Favreau. *One scene was shot inside Epic Games, a video game development company known for the Gears of War franchise. *The Iron Patriot in this film is a new set of Iron Man armour that bears Captain America's color scheme. In the comics, it was an identity used by Spider-Man's nemesis, the Green Goblin Norman Osborn. *Spoilers The trivia items below may give away important plot points. *According to the writers, the storyline is influenced by the "Iron Man" comic 'Extremis', which involved Tony Stark developing and using the Extremis virus, a nanotech version of Captain America's serum. Gallery Iron_Man_3_set_pic.jpg|Official set photo. Iron_Man_3_expo_poster.jpg|2012 Licensing Expo poster, teasing the Mark VIII. Iron_Man_3_expo_banner.jpg|2012 Licensing Expo banner with the Mark VIII in flight. chinesetheater.png|Construction of the Chinese theatre set Iron-pat-001.jpg|Iron Patriot References External links *Iron Man 3 on IMDB 3 Iron Man 3 Category:Development Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe